<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Still Here. by SinaMariaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202100">I'm Still Here.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose'>SinaMariaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sarah Lives AUs. [TWDG] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, BAMF Sarah, Baby AJ, Canonical Character Death, Clementine Is a Good Bro, Codependency, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Go With Kenny, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Loyal Clementine, Medic!Sarah, Mentioned AJ, Mentioned Kenny, Mentioned Lee, Mentioned Luke, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clementine (Walking Dead), Sarah Lives AU, Sarah needs a hug, Season/Series 02, The Kids Aren't Okay, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Zombie Apocalypse, mentioned jane - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinaMariaRose/pseuds/SinaMariaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah managed to make it this far, finding a new family in Clementine, AJ, and Kenny. </p><p>But that doesn't mean she doesn't have bad days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ | Alvin Jr. &amp; Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Carlos &amp; Clementine (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Carlos &amp; Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Clementine &amp; Jane (Walking Dead: No Going Back), Clementine &amp; Lee Everett, Clementine &amp; Luke (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Clementine &amp; Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Kenny &amp; Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Luke &amp; Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sarah Lives AUs. [TWDG] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Still Here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. I don't own The Walking Dead game or any of its characters. They all belong to Telltale.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Clementine is extremely protective and loyal.  For as long as Sarah knew the younger girl, this was simply a fact; and once Sarah was introduced to Kenny--later living together with him, AJ, and Clem in the woods-- it became very clear how much he influenced Clementine.</p><p>Sarah knew it wasn't just Kenny, of course. The stories that Clem told her about Lee were few and far between, but Sarah knew enough to know that the younger girl learned the importance of loyalty from him.</p><p>Clementine's loyalty seemed to rule her; it's what caused her to still tell Jane to get Luke out of that frozen lake, even though Luke was long dead and she herself was extremely close to dying. It's what fueled her to not give up on Sarah, what prevented her from writing the older girl off as a handicap and nothing more. It's what pushed Clementine to call Sarah out, whenever the black haired girl fell back on old habits and started desperately clinging to others for guidance. Loyalty ruled Clementine so much; sometimes the lengths she would go for those she cared about terrified Sarah.</p><p>Clementine believed in Sarah, and Sarah wasn't sure what to do with that. Clementine's love and protection wasn't like her Dad's; restrictive and controlling, suffocating and justified with "I know what's best for you"'s. Clementine refused to let her hide from the world, because allowing her do to so would be the end of Sarah.</p><p>She didn't let Sarah become too dependant on her, or AJ, or Kenny. Whenever Sarah got low and hard on herself, Clementine always made sure to remind Sarah that she's gotten this far; and it wasn't because of Clementine, or AJ, or Kenny or Carlos. Sarah got this far because of Sarah; she may've gotten help along the way, but Sarah was the one who decided to accept that help.</p><p>Sarah got here on her own, because she was willing to cut her hair and pick up the gun. Because she was willing to mourn her Father and the first family she lost, but she was also willing to try and keep going. She was willing to forgive her Father, and not see him as her early death ticket. She had been willing to pick up that medical book, and act on her knowledge to the best ability; accepting the responsibility that came with being her group's only medic with a simple bat of the eye.</p><p>But sometimes, no matter how much she put on a brave front, the stress and grief inevitably caught up. It grabbed her by her neck and forced her to the ground; delighting in the fear that spurred her into grabbing fast on Clementine and not letting go. </p><p>Even in her fear clouded mind, Sarah knew for certain that Clementine could bring her back; that Clementine would willingly step in between Sarah and her demons. She knew Clementine cared enough to bring her back, even if it meant shaking the older girl by her shoulders. Even if it meant giving her a harsh jolt into reality with a slap across Sarah's cheek. </p><p>And when Sarah came back to herself, guilt and shame replacing the shadow of her fears, Clementine would pull Sarah into her arms. Tight and comforting, but willing to let go if Sarah wanted her to. She'd lead Sarah into rocking their bodies side to side, nuzzle her cheek against Sarah's head and pepper her face with soft kisses.</p><p>Clementine's voice would be full of pride, every time, and every time she'd gently hold Sarah's face in her hands and declare: "You're still here. You got this far, and you'll keep going."</p><p>And Sarah's heart would grow three sizes, love for Clementine and love for herself making her face glow, and she'd smile brightly through her tears. The words she'd whisper are shaky, but clear and firm and as strong as stone. </p><p>"I'm still here."</p><p>------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>